Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{3}{11}+9\dfrac{5}{11} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{3}{11}} + {9} + {\dfrac{5}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {9} + {\dfrac{3}{11}} + {\dfrac{5}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=28 + {\dfrac{3}{11}} + {\dfrac{5}{11}}$ Add the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{8}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 28\dfrac{8}{11}$